As the national income is growing, the demand for life quality is getting higher and higher. Since the volume of traditional cathode ray tube television (CRT TV) is large in addition to its problem of loosing originality of color and proportion, CRT TV is eliminated gradually. The Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) and Plasma Display Panel (PDP) will replace the CRT. However, ordinary consumers are not able to afford the price of the common large PDP television in the market. Therefore, the LCD television is considered to be the product of the next generation of the CRT television.
Most of the LCD televisions require a backlight module as the light source; the so-called backlight stands for the position of the light source coming from the backside of the liquid crystal panel. The basic structure of a backlight module mainly includes 3 main sections: light source, light guide plate, and optical film. The light source is divided into the following types: cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), and light emitting diode (LED). The number of lamps can be changed according to the size of LCD television; generally speaking, the LCD television generally has about 2–40 lamps. The light guide plate uses the wedge type or panel type light guide plate to nebulize the linear light source produced by the light source and to generate an even area light source. The optical film will direct the non-scattering beam onto the reflector of the light guide plate according to different specific functions, so that the beam forms a diffusion and evenly diffuses the diffusion sheet to focus the beam and enhance the brightness enhancement film or prism, wherein the warranty of the light guide plate and optical film products is generally over 10 years. However, the light source structure is a consuming goods; regardless of the cold or hot cathode fluorescent lamp or the light emitting diode, the warranty generally covers 1000˜30000 hours (about 14˜40 months), and the life of the light source structure is shorter than other components. As to the consumers, once the light source structure fails, the high-price LCD television (about tens of thousand U.S. dollars) cannot be used anymore. Further, the traditional backlight module usually fixes the light source structure and the light guide plate for the assembling; if any of the components is damaged, it takes complicated and laborious procedures to replace the component, which is very inconvenient to the consumers. Particularly, the larger LCD television has more than 20 lamps and a weight of several kilograms, plus the factor of the fragility of the lamp, which make the lamp replacement more difficult, or may even damage other lamps.
Therefore, many manufacturers have been focusing on the research and development of the lamp replacement structure. For example, the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 342950 entitled “Lamp replacing structure of LCD screen” comprises a screen with an opening and a long groove on its side, and a lateral cover for facilitating the replacement of lamp in the lamp base. However, such patent only disclosed a lamp replacement structure, but did not teach the connection of the LCD screen with the circuit board, and thus did not clearly describe the overall LCD screen structure. Furthermore, the number of lamps in such patent is only two, but the current LCD television is generally over 20 inches and has more than 8 lamps. The lamp replacement structure of such patent no longer fits the LCD television with many lamps. In addition, such patent only disclosed the concept of a lamp replacement structure, but is not operable for the present LCD television (since the LCD television disclosed in the patent does not have a diffusion structure including the circuit board, light guide plate, and optical film, etc). It is the reason why there is no LCD television with detachable backlight module in the market yet.